Revival of Hinata's Past
by Knashi Mushou
Summary: A nice love story of our favorite hero Naruto and Hinata.
1. Default Chapter

One night in June in the Konohagure Park, two young lovers were walking arm-in-arm in the moonlight. "Haha! Hinata..." Our hero NARUTO talks with his girlfriend HINATA, about how lucky they passed their Journeyman Ninja Exam, and to pass their chunin level. "Yeah Naruto. That exam was fucking crazy...! We made it through..." Hinata blushed and giggled. Naruto laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"N-naruto...?"

"Hinata..."

Naruto pushed Hinata a little bit closer to him, Hinata blushed and closed her eyes, prepared for their first kiss...smooch Naruto smiled and said "Hinata... My rippa Hinata Cho-Cho.

translation: My beautiful Hinata butterfly

Hinata replied, "Naruto... Ai shite imasu."

translation: I love you

WOOSH!

"Watch Out Hinata!!!" "Waayah!"

A shuriken flew past Hinata's head, just barely. "N-naruto..." "hunh?!" Naruto confused. Hinata shows a deep slash across her cheek. Warm, red blood drips from the cut... Slowly and hypnotizing. Absent-mindedly, Naruto licks the blood from her cheek. Hinata shudders and pushes Naruto more towards her neck. Naruto caresses Hinata's neck and starts to kiss her neck. Hinata moans slightly and... "Look Out!!!" They pull away just before the kunai knife stabs them. Naruto, pissed at the fact that he's actually having a romantic moment with the love of his life and someone is totally fucking it up. "Grrrr... Who the hell is screwing up my moment? Come out you sissy!" The wind blows, and somesakura falls. And out from the shadows come a ninja. He spots off a black outfit, the hood makes him looks like he has cat ears... "Heh... remember me?" Hinata looks and is terrified not cause of the outfit. "You're K-kankurou..." Kankurou replies, "You remember sweet Hinata." Hinata...? The freak from Sand Caik? Naruto thinks to himself, "This Kankurou knows Hinata?! But how?"

"Kankurou," Hinata shouts, "I don't want to be with you...! Especially after what you did to me!!" "Aww, my precious Hinata remembers..." Kankurou whispers. Naruto, mad now that they know one another, yells, "What did he do to you Hinata?!" Hinata is quiet and on the brink of crying. "Hinata!" "..." "HINATA!"

"..Kankurou...raped me..." Hinata cures. "...What?" "I was raped..."

* * *

Please R&R and this is my first fanfic so be patient.


	2. ch2

Note: I don't own Naruto...I wish though. AND I know that none of the characters curse, but that's the POINT of fan fiction.

Enjoy

Note: NO FLAMES!!! Especially about the cursing part.

Naruto stands next to his love, Hyung Hinata, and is in total disbelief. "Hinata...oh girl...I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know!!...I never told you..."

"Hinata...tell me..."

Hinata was crying even harder, not only because she reveiled a deep secret about herself, she never told Naruto about it. I mean, in a relationship, you have to be honest to one another and you have to sometimes just pour your heart out and let go. I should know, I have a boyfriend. Anyway, Kankurou shouts out, "My dear, Hinata-Chan! I never meant to do such a thing to you...I love you..."

"That's a load of crap, you freak from sand!!"

Kankurou growled and said, "You know nothing about beautiful Hinata... and you never will!!!"

Whoosh! A shuriken flew past Naruto's left shoulder, but landed on Hinata's shoulder. "Oh... You wanna play like that?! Let's go!!" Kankorou shouted, "Heh. You'll regret those words Uzumake!!!!" As a battle between the two boys began, Hinata looked down at the ground and thought, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" Naruto caught a glimpse of Hinata before shooting a shuriken at Kankorou. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted to get Hinata's attention, she looked and nodded. They were going to make a break for it! Naruto made a mighty leap to the ground, only two feet from Hinata. "What's wrong, you chicken?" Kankorou laughed and gave a sickened evil smile. Naruto grinned and Hinata shouted at the top of her lungs, "Jokes on you!! ART OF THE SMOKESCREEN!! GIANT EXPLOSION!!" BOOM!!

A huge blast rocked the park and the village; Smoke was everywhere and when it all cleared, Kankorou, pissed offof course ran off to sulk. When Naruto and Hinata entered Naruto's apartment, Naruto took off his jacket, shirt, and pants, to see if he had any serious wounds. "Naruto...?" Naruto turned around and saw Hinata, with a shuriken in her shoulder, bleeding heavily. "Hinata!" Hinata collapsed on to the floor, the blood soaking through her shirt and jacket. "Oh God! Hinata...!" Naruto slowly pulled out the shuriken out of her shoulder, only to hear Hinata scream in pain. "Hinata , you gotta hold on...! Please don't go to sleep!! DON"T LEAVE ME!!!"

Hinata smiled, Blew a kiss to Naruto, and closed her eyes.

 

I know it was short, but I don't have a lot of time to type nor write. I'll update soon.


	3. ch3

Chapter 3

A/N:I don't own Naruto. I wish I did…I'd be rich…Yay! O.K I simply loooove the reviews. Arigatou! Keep 'em coming! Aitayou! Later!

* * *

"Hinata-chaaaan!" Naruto rushes her to the emergency room at Kouohagure Hospital. "The patient is in grave conditions…" "We gotta hurry before she loses anymore blood…!" A doctor pushes our hero, Naruto, back when they finally reached the emergency room:Naruto stops in his tracks, thinking to himself, 'God Hinata…It's…all my fault! If I hadn't… You wouldn't be like this.' Naruto walks around the hospital, trying to think not to think of his love, Hinata. He passes a sign that says, 'We serve great hospital food.' He looks at it for a minute and gives off a devilish grin. Ten minutes later, he leaves the sign, grinning like a freakin' bakayardou. The sign now reads, 'We spit in our food.' After what seemed like a million years(he'd be a fossil by then, people) he was finally called into the emergency room, where he talked to the doctor. "Doctor…How is she…?" Naruto was to afraid of the outcome, he was shaking from being nervous. "Well…she lost a lot of blood… and yet…" Naruto expected the worst, he didn't want Hinata to die. He loved her too much… "Hinata's isn't expected to live very long." Naruto's world would come crashing down, like the news of a suicide. "N-no…! Please isn't there more you can do!" "Gomen. We can't do anything else… I'm very sorry." "Can I see her?" "Yes."

As he entered, he saw the love of his life on the bed, pale from the lack of blood. "Hinata? Are you alright?" Hinata slowly opens her eyes andsmiles cutely. "N-naruto…? Hey." "Hinata blinks and blushes.. "Hey sweetie. You O.K?" Hinata is silent, stops and looks away. "Hinata? Kippa Hinata cho-cho?" Naruto looks down at her, with his deep blue eyes with gentle care, yet with a tinge of hate, deep inside… Naruto felt his chakra rise at a rapid pace. Hinata felt the sudden change too. "They said…I'm not going to live for a very long time…"

Naruto already knew, but still was shocked because Hinata knows. "Naruto? Can… you kiss me?" Naruto nodded and leaned over and kissed Hinata on the lips. Naruto lead his wondering hands from her face to under her shirt. Hinata pulled him closer to her neck as she giggled a bit. Naruto's hand left, after playing with her boobs and went down for her bikini underwear. Afew moans escaped Hinata's mouth and Naruto's tongue entered her mouth.

A doctor entered the room and caught naruto and Hinata "having fun". The doctor, taken aback said, "Err…uh… visiting hours are over. You'll have to go." Naruto and Hinata blushed and said their goodbyes, Naruto left for the day. As Naruto walked down the street to his apartment, he got bored and started singing his favorite song "Owari Nai Yume" , "An Endless Dream". Thinking of Hinata, he started to sing. "Kokoro no naka no Jirorama no machi wa, Kibou no hikari de kirameite iru…" As he continued to sing, he walked down the street, worry free.

To be continued…


End file.
